


A Body in Berlin

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Berlin (City), F/M, Investigations, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Murder Mystery, Sight-seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives still hold out vain hope that Berlin will be the answer to the need of a vacation. They were sorely mistaken as they encounter yet another case of murder.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. This is the final story in the Europe Tour. The next fic will be taking place in Brooklyn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives reach their last destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. B&BBEC will be updated tmw.

**Last time on Detective Stiles;**

When Lydia invited her friends to tour Europe with her, the detectives expected a vacation; in which they would go sight-seeing, sample the many foods, and just have fun. Instead they encountered mysteries in every city.

They met Interpol and Europol as they traveled across Europe. In London and Paris, they caught wanted criminals and solved a murder and recovered stolen goods. In Dublin, they unmasked a false ghost and Isaac got closure. In Rome and Oslo, they caught different branches of a criminal organization. They were ready to forget the Oslo case.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close and kissed.

"We need to get school supplies." Steve mentioned. Bucky sighed,

"I knew I forgot something when I picked up groceries."

"We also need to get Drew a new blanket for nap time." Steve added.

"Our baby boy is really going to elementary school." Bucky smiled.

"He's growing up too fast." Steve sniffed as he got a bit emotional, but Bucky soothed him.

* * *

**_Berlin, Germany;  
_ **

A pair of mystery figures met in an alley. They were anxious.

"What are we going to do now?" a figure asked.

"Lay low. Keep things as usual." came the nonchalant reply. The first person wasn't amused.

"This isn't the time to slack off!" they scolded.

"I'm not slacking. Lighten up." came the reply. A fierce argument soon broke out. One growled and pulled out a switch blade. They stabbed the other person deeply. The other dropped to their knee and gripped their abdomen. Soon, they were dead. The killer dragged the body into an alley. They proceeded to dump the body in a dumpster. Then they fled, running through the streets.


	2. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls bring Isaac to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay but I kept getting sidetracked. Ch2-3 will be posted next.

**_Berlin, Germany;_ **

The plane touched down in Berlin. They stood up and picked up their carry ons.

"Finally, it is time for us to rest and eat quality chocolates." Allison smiled. They disembarked and went to the terminal. They retrieved their luggage and went outside.

"Taxi!" they hailed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek, Stiles, and their friends visited the UN embassies and headquarters.

"Can you believe that we are on the floor of an International United Nations facility?" Lydia gasped. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"Not at all. This whole trip has been surreal," Stiles replied. They went on an official tour and got to see where assemblies are held for multiple nations. They took pictures with official portraits and had a fantastic time.

* * *

At lunchtime, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went on a double date to a sandwich shop. They ordered their sandwiches and ate up. The food was good and they talked for a long time. The lunch was perfect.

While the couples were enjoying themselves, Lydia and the other girls brought Isaac along to the nearby mall. Isaac was a bit scared about what they wanted from him.

"Isaac, you are probably wondering why you are here." Lydia started.

"Yeah. What is it?" Isaac replied.

"We need someone to carry the bags." Danielle replied nonchalantly.

"Really?! Derek is a walking coat rack with his strength and you pick me?!" Isaac wasn't amused.

"He's on a date. You are our last resort.'" Tracy replied.

"Fine, whatever." Isaac groaned.

"Good boy." Lydia smiled.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Hotel;_ **

Camden and Isaac talked over Skype. The brothers joked around. 

"Why are you wincing every time you lift your arms?" Camden wanted to know.

"Shopping trip. Only free dude. Add it up." Isaac replied.

"Oh, been there." Camden winced.

"I am not moving them for anything." Isaac promptly declared.

"Probably for the best." Camden replied. They chatted for another hour before calling it a night.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled up close under their blankets.

"I got all the housework done." Steve was saying.

"Did you have any time to paint?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I got sketches done. No time to paint." came the reply.

"Take a break tomorrow. Go rest easy." Bucky suggested. He kissed Steve and wrapped around him. The blond relaxed and began to drift off.


	3. Vacation Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is having second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_The Wall Museum: East Gallery, Berlin, Germany;_ **

The group visited the Berlin Wall. They walked in the Wall Museum and looked around. The museum explained the timeline of the events that had led to the Berlin Wall being constructed in 1961 up to the wall being destroyed on November 9, 1989. The tour guide went in detail about Germany's role in history from the end of WW2, how Germany had become divided, stories about citizens that tried to cross the wall only to be shot. 

"Their lives were turned upside down." Meredith sighed.

"People died trying to get over this monstrosity." Stiles commented. They explored more to learn.

* * *

At lunch time, the group sat down to eat at the local restaurant. They passed around the serving dishes. They had a lot of fun. After they finished eating their lunch, they restarted their tour of the museum.

* * *

Five minutes later, the group was looking at the remaining section of the Berlin Wall.

"This used to be the most deadly wall in history." Heather mused.

"This is so sad." Allison said. They looked around at the symbol of so much pain.

* * *

**_alleyway, Berlin;_ **

While the group was looking at the wall, something was happening outside. A staff member went out back to throw out the trash. They opened the lid and screamed. Minutes later, they ran back in the building screaming;

"There is a body in the dumpster!" the room had an eerie hush before everyone moved to run. The detectives groaned,

"God dammit!" Stiles cursed.

* * *

By evening time, the news of the body outside one of Berlin's historical landmarks was all over the media. The killer watched the chaos on the news. They chuckled and laughed out loud.

"This is going perfectly. Things can only get better." they smirked.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Hotel;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up closely.

"There goes the vacation." Stiles was saying.

"We can do this." Derek reassured.

"I know that we can. I didn't want to, we're supposed to be on vacation, remember?" Stiles replied. Derek merely kissed him in reply. They kissed again and smiled. They would get through this somehow.


	4. No Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AMCC will be updated tmw.

**_alleyway, The Wall Museum, Berlin, Germany;_ **

The police officers surrounded the museum. They cordoned off the alleyway and looked throughout the dumpster. They looked around the outline of the body constantly. The officers were totally confused.

"The ME said he was dumped recently." a female officer began.

"This is ballsy." an male officer commented.

"Especially to do this in front of so many possible witnesses." they declared.

"How is it that no one saw?" the female officer pondered.

* * *

**_Reichstag;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the others visited Reichstag. It was the German version of the Parliament. The building was four stories high.

"This is huge!" Isaac exclaimed.

"This place has a ton of history." Meredith marveled. They had to learn all that they could.

* * *

**_the main room; the boys' suite, Marriott Hotel;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were exhausted and tired of interruptions.

"Can we skip this?" Scott wanted to know. 

"No we cannot." Derek replied.

"As much as I would like to enjoy our vacation, I also don't feel safe knowing that a killer is out there." Allison added. They groaned.

"Damn." Isaac moped.

"How about this? We solve this case and vacation later?" Stiles offered.

"Alright. We'll do it." Scott replied.

"Good. This might be a long one." Derek warned.

"Oh great." they moaned.

* * *

That evening, they grabbed German food. They had potato dumplings, bratwurst, meatballs, and salmon stir fry with salad, fries, or an assortment of vegetables. The drink options were fruit punch, soda, or lemonade.

Dessert consisted of chocolate and cherry torte, apple strudel, Black Forest cake, German cheesecake, lemon cream cake, and raspberry jelly rolls.

They ate all that was brought. Their mood had been slightly lifted by the food. Berlin wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_main room, girls' suite;_ **

Scott and Allison had some alone time. The couple cuddled up.

"I really want to sit and relax." Scott was saying.

"I was hoping to rest easy too, sadly fate has other ideas." Allison agreed.

"Yes. I got excited only to be bummed out." Scott moped. The couple shook their heads, before kissing again. They sat back down to try to forget.


	5. Brainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden asks Isaac about his interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

**_Berlin, Germany;_ **

The detectives started up their investigation in the alley. 

"The police found nothing else." Stiles was saying.

"This isn't the real crime scene." Scott announced.

"Not the first time they moved the body." Derek commented. They searched and looked for the real crime scene and found it in an adjoining alley.

"We have DNA and possibly more." Isaac brightened.

"Alright, start collecting." Derek said.

**_Kurfurstendamm Mall, Berlin;_ **

The girls went shopping. The place was one stop shop for food, clothing, and decor.

"I really want some chocolates." Danielle mused.

"Ritter Sport is the chocolate here. I would love some." Meredith added. They found a chocolate shop with the display. The girls splurged on the chocolate and had it gift wrapped.

"So, how about we eat this to our heart's content and watch a movie?" Heather suggested.

* * *

The next day, the group visited Pergamon Museum; a museum with an art and antiquities collection. They tried to take in all of the antiquities and art housed in cases and on walls. For art that was labeled with a picture of a camera, they took pictures.

"It is like a dream come true," Isaac gasped. He loved photography and any form of art.

"Can I live here?" he gasped. Derek chuckled and dragged him away.

* * *

After lunch, Isaac and Camden talked over Skype. Isaac was gushing about his time in the museum.

"What do you really like to do?" Camden asked.

"I like painting and taking photos and comics." Isaac replied.

"Noted. I will keep that in mind." came the reply. Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then." he responded. Camden smirked and waved goodbye.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

That evening, the Hales, Chris, Rose, and Camden got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of ravioli, house salad, and garlic bread. Dessert was chocolate cheesecake. They were enjoying the meal and talking about the detectives. They missed them all.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Hotel;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple cuddled together.

"The museum was breathtaking," Stiles was saying.

"I had to drag Isaac out. He was in a trance." Derek replied.

"He found his calling." Stiles beamed.

"I'm happy he did." Derek smiled back.

"He is doing a lot better." Stiles mused. Then they kissed and rested.


	6. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_Olympiastadion, Berlin, Germany;  
_ **

The boys visited Olympiastadion; a sports stadium. They were left speechless by the facility. They enjoyed their time touring and learning about the stadium's history. They took pictures to make the memory permanent.

**_Fredrichstabe;_ **

The girls visited Fredrichstabe to go shopping. They enjoyed the culture filled and shopping street. The girls spoiled themselves and brought dresses, shoes, bags, and more.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Lydia declared.

* * *

**_Berlin Cathedral;  
_ **

The group visited Berlin Cathedral. The church had been built in the 19th century, complete with fancy architecture and sea green roofs. There was even an elevator for people with disabilities. They marveled at the gorgeous sights.

"Look at this architecture!" Tracy exclaimed. The interactive tour was the highlight of their time there.

"I want to come here again before we leave." Heather declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer watched and waited. They began to realize exactly who they murdered and slowly lost it. What would the boss think? How could they exclaim their reasoning? One day, they got a call;

"Hello? Yes. Yes, I will be there soon." They hung up. The mystery person was sweating and terrified. What would happen now?

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family bonded at the community center. They went to the water park. Bucky and Steve played with their two youngest children in the kiddie area.

The kidding area consisted of a wading pool complete with a tot shower dome, flower geyser, and a water bug fan spray. There was a turtle slide with a foam landing pad.

The twins and Lottie jumped on the Mega Climb n' Slide Fort. The playground set had slides, bridges, and many additions. There were special features like; a water bucket, water curtains, and sprayers. Zack joined the lines at the various slides.

The family had a lot of fun. At lunchtime, they got out of their respective pools and sat down to eat at the concession area.

* * *

  ** _boy's suite, Marriott Hotel, Berlin;  
_**

Scott and Allison had some alone time. They held each other close as they cuddled on the sofa in the main suite. Scott and Allison shared a kiss.


	7. Enroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get ready for the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. AMCC will be updated next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

****The detective agency was going around doing their usual routine. They went through their work and research regularly and updated files. Their routine really didn't differ every day.

* * *

That evening, Peter and Chris went out for dinner. They went out to a pizza place and ordered one pizza with two Cokes. They joked around and ate pizza in their little private booth. At the end of their evening, Peter and Chris kissed and smiled.

* * *

The next day, the teens went with their parents and guardians to register for classes and school. The kids were excited for the new school year. They buzzed through the halls and classrooms.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve took their children to the elementary school to register them. They brought in medical records and emergency contacts. They were prepared.

* * *

The next day, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Malia, and Kira went out on a group date. They went to a baseball game. They ordered food and sat in the nosebleed stands. They enjoyed the various plays and sat on the edge of their seat.

"This was perfect." Erica beamed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hales Penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale family, Rose, and Chris gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of salmon with risotto, house salad, and rolls. Dessert was chocolate mousse. They were chatting it up. The night went on and they enjoyed every moment. 


	8. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underground criminals are frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_boys' suite, Marriott Hotel, Berlin, Germany;_ **

A week later, the detectives met to compare notes. They went through the evidence.

"Has anyone found a connection?" Derek asked.

"We have an ID." Stiles replied.

"Our victim is Hans Gene." Isaac replied.

"He was, get this, an investment banker, and from his poor choice in investments for clients, a terrible one." Allison added.

"All of his clients would have a motive." Stiles declared.

"Oh that is just so fun. A long list." Isaac complained.

"Suck it up. The sooner we finish the better." Stiles replied. They all got down to business trying to obtain client lists.

In the meantime, the girls visited Kaufaus des Westens; better known as KaDeWe to the locals. The place was a well known department store. They pampered themselves with retail therapy and found a variety of things. The stress melted away and they enjoyed this vacation.

* * *

**_Soviet War Memorial Treptower Park;_ **

 The group visited the Soviet War Memorial; a vast memorial and military cemetery.

"Why would Berlin have a Soviet museum?" Isaac wanted to know.

"It's because Germany was divided from 1949-1990." Tracy replied.

"The Soviets had control of East Germany." Meredith added.

"It would make sense to make sure that the history of their plight is not forgotten." Danielle agreed.

"We must all remember." Lydia declared. They paid their respects before leaving.

* * *

**_Ritter Sport Bunte Schokowelt Berlin;_ **

Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out on a double date. They went to Ritter Sport. The ChocoWorld site was three story tall and had everything chocolate. They looked at the various stages of the process and tasted some chocolate.

There was a workshop for children age 7-18 on how to create their own chocolate. The ChocoShop had Ritter Sport products, gift packs, special editions, and collectors' items. It was a chocoholic's wet dream. In the ChocoExhibition; you could learn all about chocolate and have fun doing so. In the food & drink area, you could sit down and enjoy tea or coffee with treats made from Ritter Sport ingredients including chocolate fondue. Scott beamed at the delicious wonders;

"This place is what dreams are made of. This is also a dentist's worst nightmare." he declared. The group brought heaps of bars to take home in addition to some extra treats.

"It's best to hide this from the kids," Stiles warned. Allison and Isaac nodded their vehement agreement. No one really wanted to tangle with an angry Mama bear Steve at all! Which would definitely happen if Pietro and Lottie ever got their hands on those chocolate pieces...

"These probably aren't going to make it home because I might eat them." Derek replied. The girls glared at Derek as they clutched their chocolate closer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nimue, Morgana, and Mordred had a meeting. They sat in a small hiding space with manic looks in their eyes.

"They forced us in a decrepit hole!" Morgana shouted.

"We haven't been fighting hard enough." Mordred sighed.

"We have! We just have to be bold." Nimue replied. So, they settled down to plot their next move.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They kissed and sighed. Bucky nuzzled into his shoulder and nipped at his clavicle. Steve chuckled and smiled.


	9. Killer Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains try to find the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. CH 9 should be posted tmw.

**_Jewish Museum Berlin, Berlin, Germany;_ **

The group of friends visited the Jewish Museum, Berlin. The museum covered German-Jewish history culture. The group looked at all of the temporary exhibits such as art, clothing and fashion, wigs and any kind of head wear. The permanent exhibit housed the German-Jewish history.

"Look at all of this heritage." Tracy marveled.

"I'm glad that we came." Meredith smiled.

**_Deutsches Historische Museum, Berlin;_ **

After lunch, the group visited a famous German History museum. The building was two stories tall. The upper floor covered history from 5th century up to the end of WW1. The first floor covered Waimer Republic, Nazi Regime, post war period, Germany being divided from 1949-1990. The exhibit ended with the Allied forces leaving Germany in 1994. Images and artifacts portrayed history well.

"Their history is turbulent." Danielle commented.

"The Nazis were a massive inhumane embarrassment." Heather declared.

"They had become stronger despite all of the pitfalls." Lydia mused. They learned more and more.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Hotel;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were a bit tired from working.

"Has anyone found anything new?" Stiles was saying.

"We have eliminated suspects." Allison began.

"There are a lot of pissed clients now." she finished.

"Yeah, it was easy to confirm alibis. Most are working class and were working graveyard shifts." Derek added.

"One took a hint when his papers didn't check out. He contacted Hans' boss and dropped him." Isaac mentioned.

"Would the boss have a motive? This is embarrassing." Scott pondered.

"He would have fired him. He has enough clout for that." Stiles pointed out.

"Get us contact info. He has to answer some questions." Derek decided. They dismissed the meeting in order to get to booking a meeting.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Marriott Hotel;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles rested in their room. They cuddled up and rested.

"This investigation is bigger than I thought," Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, it's corporate." Derek replied.

"It's a mess." Stiles huffed.

"Let's sleep on it until time comes to face the day." Derek suggested. So they kissed and turned off the lights to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mordred, Morgana, and Nimue had a meeting. The trio were currently on the warpath. This was the final straw, so they needed to do something. Isla was promptly called in.

"Isla, we have some orders for you." Morgana announced.

"Kill the traitor." Nimue added.

"Okay, boss." Isla said. She left to get her tools. The trio resumed their chat.

"We also have to deal with those damn detectives." Morgana declared.

"We could have sent Isla to them." Mordred mused wistfully. Nimue was about to reply when they all got a text. They froze and looked at it. Instantly, they jumped into action.

* * *

The next day, the detectives spoke with Hans' boss. Afterwards, they set a trap. They all staked out the office where Hans had worked.

Several hours later, the killer walked into the trap. They arrived at the building and found the doors locked. They got right to work and tried to get in with a hacking key card.

"Stay right there!" Derek commanded.


	10. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives witness something traumatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AMCC will be updated next. Sorry for the delay but I kept getting sidetracked.

**_Hans' office, Berlin, Germany;_ **

"Stop right there. Move and it gets worse." Derek announced as they emerged from their hiding places and surrounded the killer.

"What the hell are you here for?!" the killer fumed.

"We should ask you the same question!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Wait, you're Bolivere DuMort. aren't you?" Derek stated.

"So,. you already know who I am then?" Bolivere smirked.

"Yes, now you will know who we are." Allison declared. As if on cue, Isla stepped in. She was dressed all in black and toting a gun.

"There you are. Been looking for you lot." Isla announced.

* * *

 The detectives stared down Bolivere and Isla. Eventually, Bolivere broke down and confessed.

"I killed Hans to protect the collective. If he didn't die, then we'd lose a lot." he confessed. They were furious and ready to kill. Isla arched her eyebrows before she quickly drew her gun. She took aim and shot Bolivere in between the eyes. They screamed and jumped away. They either stared at the gun or the body.

"Sorry, it's business, sweetie." Isla smirked.

"You killed someone in front of us. I think it's personal!" Allison exclaimed.

* * *

An uneasy tension filled the air around the group. As the detectives faced off against Isla. The detectives shook with fear and anger.

"Come on. I saved you the trouble." Isla was unfazed.

"Murder is still illegal!" Isaac yelled.

"I can't believe that we have to explain that yet again." he finished. Mordred, Morgana, and Nimue arrived not long after.

"Isla?? You killed him with witnesses?!" Morgana exclaimed.

"These are your detectives. A bounch of kids that bamboozled you." Isla replied.

"We know it's sad but it ends now." Nimue declared. Derek's claws rapidly came out.

"I don't think so." he retorted. Isla was taken aback.

"What the hell are you?" Isla asked.

* * *

Moments later, the wolves rushed their attackers. The fight was short lived. They slashed and stuck out at each other. The detectives subdued them and had to shift back. Backup arrived and took them in custody. The long nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Marriott Hotel;_ **

After the ordeal, Derek and Stiles got away. They cuddled up close.

"That was beyond stressful." Stiles was saying.

"This went too far for me." Derek had to agree.

"Now we have some time alone." Stiles smiled.

"I can get behind that." Derek responded. They kissed and laid down to rest.


	11. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives watch their handwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well. I still am feeling a bit off.

**_lounge, Marriott Hotel, Berlin, Germany;_ **

They sat around the TV, watching as reporters discussed the capture and the fallout.

"There was a huge arrest that has broken down a crime syndicate." a reportor was saying. They stood just outside the police tape of Hans' office. The police was taking photos behind her.

"A long manhunt is finally over." Heather declared.

_**black site;** _

The police met Europol agents in a massive area with the prisoners. The prisoners were silent as men in black escorted them onto a UN transport truck.

"There are wolves surrounding us." Morgana said.

"Yeah whatever." Annabeth replied. The vans drove their separate ways from the black site.

* * *

**_Charlottenburg Palace, Berlin;  
_ **

The group of friends visited Charlottenburg Palace. It was a riverside 17th century palace with gardens. It had been commissioned as a summer palace by a former German king for his wife.

"If this is the summer palace, I need to see their actual residence." Lydia marveled.

"The royals really had extravagant tastes." Tracy commented. They took more pictures to preserve the memory.

* * *

**_girls' suite, Marriott Hotel;  
_ **

Allison talked with her parents and sister over Skype. They talked happily.

"I'm so happy to see you! We almost never video chat," Chris smiled.

"Sorry. I have been really busy." Allison apologized.

"We understand, dear. How are you?" Peter added. They kept talking about their days.

* * *

**_Aqua Dom;  
_ **

The group visited the local aquarium. They toured the many exhibits. They watched the workers feed the sea creatures.

"Those animals are beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed. They had a lot of fun together. More pictures were taken for the scrapbook.

* * *

That evening, the group went to see a play. They were hooked on the drama and comedy. Afterwards, they went to a traditional German restaurant. Dinner was a nice roasted turkey with roasted vegetables. The group was extremely happy. The dinner filled them up and made them joyful.


	12. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives board their plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 should be posted tmw.

**_Berlin Tegel "Otto Lilienthal" Airport, Berlin, Germany;_ **

The group of friends said goodbye to the Europol agents. They exchanged hugs and shook each other's hands.

"Thank you for sacrificing your vacation time for us." Percy was saying.

"We had to do what we had to do." came the reply.

"Goodbye, have a safe trip home." Luke smiled. The group went their separate ways, with the detectives and friends boarding the plane.

* * *

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;  
_ **

The plane touched down in Queens. The group got off the plane. The group going to Beacon Hills said goodbye and boarded another plane. The boys and Allison waved goodbye to Scott and the girls and relaxed. Minutes later, their families arrived and they reunited. They were extremely happy.

"I'm taking a nap." Stiles sighed.

* * *

That evening, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Malia, Kira, Derek, and Stiles had a group date. The couples made barbeque style dinner and stayed in. They made campfire roasted chicken, mixed vegetables and smores dip. They had a lot of fun and chatted. Being home relaxed them more than anything.

* * *

The next day, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac gathered for a huge family dinner. After large, affectionate hugs were exchanged, they sat down.

DIY burritos and carnitas were spread out on the table. They ate and pulled out the scrapbook.

"Be careful. That took me a long time and I'll be damned if you get salsa verde on it," Danielle warned. They flipped through the photos.

"You are so lucky! These places look gorgeous!" Cora smiled.

"Yeah, there was a silver lining to all the mysteries." Isaac had to admit.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Stiles sighed. They kept talking over dinner.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled very close.

"I kind of envy the teens." Steve admitted.

"Because they traveled to Europe or traveled in general?" Bucky wanted to know. Steve nodded and held up a finger meaning the first option.

"Maybe one day." Bucky smiled. Then he and Steve kissed and rested up.


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group readjusts to being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but the last 3 days was horrible. I'm getting back in the grind slowly.

**_kitchen area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve made Belgian waffles with the kids. Bowls of strawberries and banana slices were set out. There was a bowl filled with powdered sugar and a spoon. Whipped cream and chocolate syrup also were placed on the table. Glasses filled with milk was placed beside each kid's plate. The was coffee for the adults. When the table was set and breakfast ready, they sat down to eat.

"Thank you for breakfast." Zack smiled.

After they had finished clearing the table, the kids were sent off to clean up while Bucky and Steve finished getting ready for the day. Soon, they dropped the kids off at the penthouse. Then they headed to work.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives resumed their usual routine. The day was a mixture of calls, consultations, and filing.

"The summer was amazing." Stiles was saying.

"I miss Paris the most." Allison smiled. They handed out gifts. They brought miniature portraits and sculptures.

"These are amazing!" Skye exclaimed.

"Thank you so much." Trip grinned.

"No problem." Derek replied.

While the detectives exchanged stories and handed out gifts, the Rogers-Barnes kids had fun at daycare. They played in the backyard. The younger kids built a sandcastle while the older kids ran around and played tag. They had a ton of fun.

* * *

The next day, Camden hung out with Isaac and Zack. They went to a food truck for lunch. They ordered tacos and coke. Dessert consisted of ice cream cones. They enjoyed eating and catching up as they joked around.

"Thank you guys," Zack smiled.

Meanwhile, Danielle, Heather, and Lydia talked over Skype.

"How are you, ladies?" Lydia asked.

"We are just relaxing." Heather replied.

"That's wonderful!" Lydia smiled.

"By the way, I've been checking out the college I'm attending." Danielle mentioned. They kept talking about future plans.

* * *

That evening, Rogers-Barnes family bonded by playing UNO. They laughed as they drew or discarded colorful cards. They had fun and a great time. At the end of the game, the family hugged and smiled.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up for the night.

"I am so glad to sleep in our own bed," Stiles was saying as he stretched.

"Yeah. It just feels warmer." Derek replied.

"And we can now be alone without worry of being interrupted." Stiles nodded.

"Perfect." Derek declared. They kissed and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and families spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted tmw.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

****The Hale, Argent, and the Townsend families plus the kids and teens had an English breakfast. The meal consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, muffins, and seasonal fruit, They ate up and laughed about their plans for the day. After they finished eating, they gathered their dishes and debris and loaded up the washer.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Several daycare workers took the older children to the outdoor pool while the remaining staff stayed with the children under the age of one. 

The kids splashed around and bounced around. The toddlers had fun in the wading pool, while the older kids played fetch and raced each other. They giggled and had a great time in general.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Malia, Kira, Derek, and Stiles went to Boyd's home for a Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit movie marathon.

They filled bowls with popcorn, grabbed bags of candy and cans of soda. Once in the den, they sat down with their snacks. The candy choices were Reese's peanut butter cups and kit kats. While the drink options were regular coke, root beer, or sprite.

They put in The Fellowship to watch and grabbed bowls and made their choices. They enjoyed the movie and engaged in the story line. It was a nice, calm, stress- free time amongst friends.

* * *

**_staff lounge, A Taste of Home;_ **

Bronwen held a meeting with her remaining employees. They met in the staff lounge. They had things to discuss. Bronwen's maternity and medical leave was coming up. Shino and Shikamaru would be heading off to college out of state. Heather and Hinata needed to have their schedules changed.

"After working with us for years, Shino and Shikamaru are finally going to college. Consequently, we will need more part time workers." Bronwen began.

"I will be recruiting and posting applications in place of Bronwen until her medical and maternal leave are over," Heather added.

"That is right. My maternity leave starts soon. I am only in because as co-owner, I have to sit in on major announcements. However, Alyssa and Kayla will be returning to help out for the time being." Bronwen stated.

"Bronwen, I will need your help with the schedule changes." Heather responded. So they settled down and hashed out a schedule to test.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve got some alone time. The husbands nuzzled up to each other like courting teens.

"Do you have any commissions?" Bucky wanted to know.

"No, not yet. It's been slow, but I've been assigned to help out with East of the Sun, West of the Moon play. They also want me for more future plays." Steve replied.

"That sounds fantastic." Bucky responded.

"I get to work with stage production. It could boost business." Steve said happily. Bucky smiled. Steve was getting really passionate at the prospect of moving his art to a higher level. Bucky kissed him and smiled. It brought a smile to Steve's face.

"You are amazing," Bucky sighed. Another sweet, loving smile crossed Steve's lips and he kissed him. He had his beautiful family and a wonderful life. He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
